


Valentines Day

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Presents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Their first Valentines day together and Ben just wants it to be perfect(Rated Explict for 2nd chapter)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few requests for a valentines fic so here it is... spit into 2 chapters with a little bit of romantic smut at the end! 
> 
> I really hope this is okay? i started it last night and finished it today but I think i may have lost the flow a bit, so any feedback would be great!  
> xxx

Ben opened his eyes slowly, he couldn't quite believe that it was valentines day and he had the most beautiful man in his bed with him. 

He rolled over to his back and pulled himself up so he could lean over Callum who was still sleeping softly and just stared at the older man.  
He reached out and brushed his fingers over Callum's cheek as he took in the beauty of this man. 

'You going to stare at me all morning?' Callum asked opening his eyes and give Ben a sleepy smile. 

'Cant help it your so beautiful' Ben told him causing Callum to blush  
'So are you' he whispered back pulling himself up and using his arms to pull Ben towards him so he could press a kiss to Ben's lips. 

Ben pulled away first nodding his head towards his surprise that was sitting on Callum's bedside table. He watched Callum turn around and pull himself up even more so that he could lean against the pillows.

'Oh baby' Callum whispered a little overwhelmed by the effort Mr. I'm not romantic had put in. There was a large bunch of red roses already in a vase not to dissimilar to those he got when Ben had proposed, a box of fancy chocolates Callum was sure Ben would end up eating and the most Ben like teddy bear ever. It was a red lobster that was holding a love heart sweet saying 'Your my lobster' and a packet of actual love heart sweets standing next to it. 

Callum picked up the lobster and pushed it towards letting the plush give Ben an eskimo kiss, 'Your so cute' Callum laughed pulling the lobster back and grinning at Ben's matching smile.

'Thank you sweetheart' Callum whispered pressing another kiss to Ben's lips before picking up his phone and looking at the time. 

'I'm really sorry baby, but I've got to go to work' Callum told him looking slightly guilty. 

'What? Its Valentines day Callum! Our first one together!' Ben told him pouting  
'I know and I did try and get out of it... Its only for the morning... so I'll be back for lunch... maybe we could go get a drink at the albert? Say 1.00? Callum asked 

'Fine' Ben told the older man not really happy with the situation  
'Stop pouting darling...its only for the morning' Callum told him laughing 

'Can I have my present before you go?' Ben asked giving Callum his best puppy dog eyes

'Nope' Callum told him shaking his head as he pulled himself out of the bed  
'You have got me something though?' Ben asked again laying down on his stomach across the bed so he could watch Callum getting dressed.

'Yeah of course' Callum told him before turning around and pulling out clothes from the wardrobe. 

Ben closed his eyes and sighed, he picked up the lobster and held it close as he watched Callum in front of him. So much for the perfect day. 

****

'What's wrong with you misery guts?' Jay asked as he rounded the booth in the café so he could sit opposite Ben who was looking like he wanted to drown himself in his coffee. 

'Nothing' Ben replied looking up to see Jay with a big grin on his face

'Its valentines day! Shouldn't you and Callum be locked in your room?' Jay asked 

'He had to work' Ben told him taking a sip of his now luke warm coffee  
'God your so needy... so what I had to work but you don't see Lola downing in a bowl of frosties' Jay told him giggling 

'I just thought this year would be special … I don't think he's even got me a present... and everywhere I turn people are celebrating and telling me what they've been given... its so fucking depressing... I don't even really want a present I just would have been nice for me and Callum to spend the whole day together' 

'Be happy that you get to spend the afternoon together...' Jay told him before getting up. He passed a £5 note across the table 

'Get yourself another coffee on me and try and cheer up a bit... you never know what Callum might have planned' Jay told him walking away before Ben could ask any more questions. 

****

Ben brought himself another coffee this time to o and decided to walk around the square. He watched people holding hands, buying flowers and being generally happy. He knew Jay was right he should be happy that he even saw Callum at all, this time last year Callum had been kidnapped and he had no idea where he was or if he was even alive. 

He sat on the bench in the part remembering how he felt so desperate so see Callum again thinking that he had lost everything. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket which jarred him out of his thoughts. 

'I'm at the albert... but if your not feeling it I can just meet you at home? Xx' 

'Fuck!' Ben cried out loud as he looked at the time 1.20  
'Shit shit shit' Ben muttered to himself he quickly shot a text back to Callum before practically running to the albert.

Once there he walked into the bar looking for the older man, he heart sunk as he walked though the bar sensing that his fiancé had given up on him. 

'Oi' a voice shouted as he walked out of the door causing Ben too look up. He smiled the biggest smile when he saw Callum leaning over the balcony a glass of champagne in his hand. 

'What you doing up there?' Ben shouted  
'Why don't ya come up and find out' Callum told him smiling

Ben wondered how he had gotten so lucky,,, Callum was truly beautiful inside and out.

'What's all this then?' Ben asked casually  
'Its valentines day isn't it? I'm wining and dining you' Callum told him passing him a glass of bubbly 

'Bit cold to be sitting on a balcony though init?' Ben asked before taking a seat at the table Callum had set up for them 

'There's no other man I would sit on a freezing cold balcony for' Callum told him mimicking the words that Ben had given him only a few weeks ago. 

Ben smiled as he took a sip of the very expensive tasting champagne

'Makes my present look a bit shit now' Ben told him leaning back in the chair and taking in his surroundings. 

Callum had gone all out, he had put fairy lights on the side of the albert, and knotted them around the railings, there where a bunch of red balloons in the shape of hearts in the corner, the champagne in a bucket on the table, along with a couple of wrapped up presents and a card. On the table was a card that was in Lexi's hand writing telling him what they where to have for lunch. 

'I loved my present... specially the lobster... I'm going to take him to work with me and stick him on my desk and think of you every time I look at him' 

'This is amazing though... you really didn't have to got all out of me baby' Ben told him leaning over to he could pick up Callum's hand and squeeze it in his. 

'Of course I did... Because I love you and you deserve the world...' Callum told him causing Bent o blush once more

'I cant believe you even managed to coax my own daughter into this! Did Jay knew too?' Ben asked picking up the menu again 

'Lexi loves anything to do with romance you should know... I had to pay for to keep away as she wanted to sit up here with us!' Callum told him laughing 

'and yes I may have asked Jay to keep you away' 

'God I love you so much Callum Highway' Ben told him as he leaned over to capture Callum's lips in his in a deep sweet kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

They had sat on the balcony until they had eaten there dinner and drunk the rest of the champagne, Callum had taken Ben back to their room when it had started to get dark and insisted on him opening his presents. 

The card he was going to have to hid away as it defiantly wasn't appropriate for younger eyes and was actually quite surprised Callum of all people would have chosen. 

He had also received a beautiful photo frame that was made of blue and silver resin with a collage of pictures from there engagement and lastly tickets for a weekend away in Paris. 

'I know its cheesy but I just want you to have the best' Callum had told him when he opened them, Ben had cried at that, nobody had ever put him first, above everything. love him unconditionally and done something so amazing for him. 

They where now laying in bed together, cuddling each other close, occasionally pressing lazy kisses to each others lips. 

Callum took the first move rolling over and pressing Bens body onto the bed   
wrapping his fingers around Ben's wrists as he licked his way down Ben's naked chest, giving specially attention to Bens hard nipples. 

He felt Ben's hips jerk up as Callum trailed his other hand down Ben's naked chest, letting his hand rest on Ben's stomach for a moment before pressing a kiss to the soft skin there. 

He pulled himself up and leant over to grab the lube from his bedside table, before shuffling down Ben's body pulling the duvet over the both of them. 

After quickly opening Ben up Callum slid home. 

He used his arms to frame Ben's head, dropping kisses to Ben's face, cheek, nose and forehead before pressing butterfly kisses to Ben's lips as he made love to the younger man.   
He felt Ben's warm breath on his as the smaller man moaned into his mouth 

'Fuck Callum' Ben moaned as he felt Callum's cock graze his sweet spot, he jerked his hips up in time with Callum's slow thrusts, pushing his hands into Callums hair loving the feel of it underneath his fingers as he opened his mouth wider letting Callum devour his mouth. 

'Love you so much baby' Callum whispered as he let his tongue explore Bens mouth.   
'Love you too' Ben whispered 

He felt his balls fill up and pre-cum leak from the tip of his cock that rubbed against their stomachs as Callum made sweet love to him gently

'He wanted more and Callum seemed to know exactly what he needed. He snapped his hips and speed up making sure he prodded Ben's sweet spot on every thrust. 

'Ah ah ah ah ah' Ben moaned heavily into Callum's mouth as he came un-expectedly pulling Callum into his body as he came down from his high. He felt Callum spill inside of him moments later as he body collapsed on top of the smaller man.

Callum wrapped his hand around Ben's head and kissed the side of his head before he pulled out gently and rolled over, pulling Ben smaller body into his. 

'We should probably get up... clean up the mess' Callum told him after a while of them laying tighter 

'I'd much rather you hold me all wet and sticky … ' Ben whispered wrapping his hand around Callum's sweaty waist and cuddling closer

'Happy Valentines day baby' Callum whispered holding Ben close, happy that he had everything he had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Lobster toy Ben gave Callum - https://www.amazon.co.uk/Love-Hearts-Youre-Lobster-Plush/dp/B08DKQ6TX3/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=lobster+toy&qid=1613415874&sr=8-1
> 
> Comments & Feedback is appreciated  
> xxx


End file.
